wotfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Old Tongue words
Word list from the Companion The following list of words is from the Wheel of Time Companion released in November 2015 A a''—(prep.) of; also, makes plural when added to the end of a word ''aada—(adj.) dear aigret—(adj.) awake a''an''—(n. & adj.) one (masculine) Aan’allein—(n.) One Man, or Man Alone, or Man Who Is an Entire People; Aiel term for Lan abakran—(n.) amount a’dam—(n.) leash; used by the Seanchan ae—(v. suffix) denotes passive voice aend—(adv.) ever aes—(n.) all; everyone; the public body; civilization Aesdaishar—(n.) Glory of All; name of the palace in Chachin Aes Sedai—(n.) Servants of All aethan—(n.) shield(s) Aethan Dor—(n.) Red Shields: an Aiel warrior society afwadh—(n.) well agaroum—(n.) disgust aginor —(n.) a Forsaken; compound word that means “slicer of the living” agit—(n.) living organism ahenila—(n.) current, as in a river ahf—(n.) wind; i.e., an air current Ahf’frait—(n.) a Trolloc band; literally, “strong wind” aiel—(n. & adj.) dedicated; Aiel—''the Dedicated ''ailen—(conj., prep. & adj.) before ain—(v.) is; one form of the verb “to be” airach—(n. & adj.) living aird—(adj.) tall ajah—(n.) an association created for a specific purpose; capitalized, it refers to a group of women within the White Tower organized to accomplish a specific goal akein—(n.) swallow; i.e., a type of bird al—(prep.); “for the” or “of the”; also, a prefix added to the first name of Malkieri kings alantin—(n.) brother; used as short for “''Tia avende alantin''”, “Brother to the Trees”; how Selene/Lanfear addressed Loial al‘cair—(adj.) the gold(en) Al'Cair Dai—(n.) the Golden Bowl, a canyon in the Aiel Waste al’cair'rahienallen—(n.) literally: Gold(en) Dawn Hill; ancient name for Cairhien, used by Ogier throughout the Third Age al caldazar—(n.) red eagle aldazar—(n.) eagle(s) aldieb—(n.) west wind (the wind that brings the spring rains); name of Moiraine's horse alep—(n.) son algai—(n.) battle person, fighter algai’d'siswai—(n.) Aiel term meaning the spear fighters; literally, battle person of the spear alget—(v.) fight Al’ghol—(n.) a Trolloc band; literally, the soulless algode—(n. & adj.) cotton; a plant fiber from the Aiel waste allein—(n.) man allen—(n.) hill allende—(v.) pass, as in passing through or by, not as in handing something over allwair—(n.) key am—(generally prefix) pertains to beauty aman—(n.) dragon; Aman—theDragon amela—(n.) friend amotath—(n.) attraction an—(prep.) of; of the; for the an—(suffix) used to indicate plural form ande—(n.) rose andi—(suffix) denotes stone-like quality andillar—(n.) stone ane—(suffix) used to indicate past tense anfear—(n.) night angreal—(n.) “of the power to channel”; a device that enhances the power to channel anouge—(v.) cough ansoen—(n.) lies ara—(suffix) indicates possession, i.e., “my” or “of mine” arahar—(n.) curtain aran—(adj.) right-hand or right-side aran'gar—(n.) right-hand dagger; also the name of a reborn Forsaken aridhol—(n.) “land of harmony”; city of the Second Covenant aris—(n.) harmony; see aridhol arkati—(n.) school asa—(pron. & n.) you; also, a concubine in Seanchan ascar—(n. & adj.) blue asha’man—(n.) guardian/defender; having an implication of siding with justice and right; literally, guard of the blade, a term suggested by Bashere from Old Tongue ashan—(prefix) guard ashandarei—(n.) Birgitte's name for Mat's sword; literally, guard sword asmodi—(n.) music asmodean—(n.) musician; name of a Forsaken aso—(pron.) it astai—(n.) belief atha— (n.) person atha’an—(n.) people/folk; strong implications at the least of nationhood Atha'an Miere—(n.) People of the Ocean or Waves; Sea Folk Atha'an Shadar—(n.) People of the Shadow, or Darkfriends attik—(n. & v.) smile aven—(v.) call avende—(n.) tree(s) Avendesora—(n.) the Tree of Life; chora tree Avendoraldera—(n.) an offshoot of Avendesora found outside the Waste a’vron—(n.) watcher(s) ayashiel—(n.) fowl ayend—(n.) refers to the dead, those who have passed, those who have released their mortal coil; a root word related to ayende and allende ayende—(v.) release/free ayend’an—(prep.) of the fallen or the dead azafi—(n.) canvas B Ba’alzamon—(n.) Heart of the Dark ba’asa—(n.) your heart, devoted one bachri—(n.) bread badan—(n.) bath bah(a)—(n.) box(es) baichan—(adj.) sticky baid—(n. & adj.) self baijan—(n.) attack Baijan’m’hael—(n.) Leader of the Attack bairnu—(v.) crack bajad—(n.) spawn bak—(adv.) how bal—(n.) circle balad—(adj.) slow balfone—(n.) a musical instrument of the Age of Legends balt—(n.) essence, root or heart balthamel—(n.) “essence of youth”;·name of a Forsaken banta—(n.) seat baroc—(n.) hour basho—(prep., adj. & adv.) under bat—(prep.) against batthien—(adj.) hard bazam—(n.) arm beatha—(n.) art bebak—(adj.) quiet begoud—(adj.) bad begrat—(v.) swear begratanae—(adj.) sworn be'lal—(n.) “desire to have”; the Envious, name of a Forsaken belo—(v.) desire beratam—(n.) distance betakai—(n. & adv.) yesterday beulin—(n. & adj.) front bhadi—(n.) company bhan—(n.) eradication or annihilation Bhan'sheen—(n.) a Trolloc band; literally, bringers of annihilation bhardo—(n.) building bhashan—(n.) hearing bhoot—(v.) screw bhuk—(n.) doubt bideli—(n.) form bift—(adj.) still bighar—(adj.) conscious bijoun—(n.) flower binti—(adj .) delicate birok—(n.) beet blagh—(n.) book bloobh—(n.) stomach boan—(n.) female ideal of beauty bodong—(n.) rhythm boesin—(n.) floor bokhen—(adj.) ill boko—(adj.) fat bolar—(adj.) special bolga—(v.) talk bopo—(n.) baby borz—(n.) coal botay—(n.) male ideal of beauty brett—(n.) letter breudon—(n.) suggestion brith—(n. & v.) kiss brynza—(n.) cheese budhvai—(adj.) liquid buggel—(v.) play buido—(n. & v.) knot bumma—(n.) moon bunok—(v.) act C ca—(v. aux.) do; as an intensifier; e.g., Lyet ye means “I come”; Ca’lyet ye means “I do come” caba—(n.) horse caba'donde—(n.) a horse to ride caba'drin—(n.) cavalr y/horsemen caballein—(n.) horseman; also used to indicate a free man cadi—(n.) cloth cadin—(n.) clothes cadin'sor—(n.) working clothes, worn by Aiel cafar—(n.) vicious creatures from the Age of Legends; mentioned by Sammael caili—(n.) skirt cair—( n . & adj.) gold(en) caisen—(adj.) old cal—( n . & adj.) red calazar—(n.) harbor caldazar—(n.) red eagle caledon—(n.) metal calhar—(n.) red hand calichniye—(interjection) welcome Callandor—(n.) The Sword That Is Not a Sword, the Sword That Cannot Be Touched ca'lyet—(v.) do come canant—(n.) news cantheal—(n.) train capar—(n.) a large, hairy boar-like animal from the Aiel Waste car—(n.) chief car'a'carn—(n.) chief of chiefs; capitalized, the Aiel name for the Dragon Reborn carai—(n.) honor; can be used in the sense of “for the honor” carentin—(n.) worth, or, of an equivalent value carn—(n.) chiefs carneira—(n.) a Malkieri's first lover casgard—(n.) ornament cassort—(adj.) married cavastu—(adj.) angry cemaros—(n.) great winter tempests from Sea of Storms cha—(n.) talon, claw Cha Faile—(n.) the Falcon's Talon: name taken by Faile's followers chaki—(adj.) bitter chalin—(adj.) sweet chalinda—(n.) sweet girl; an Old Tongue name given to Min by Siuan chalot—(v.) claw chanda—(n.) soup chanukar—(n.) island chati—(n.) breath chatkar—(n.) prose chegham—(n.) rate cheghar—(n.) credit chekrut—(adj.) violent chelan—(n.) roof chenal—(n.) support cheta—(n.) face chicaba—(n.) engine chiema—(n.) winter chinje—(n.) a wheel used in gambling, perhaps like roulette chinnar—(n.) body chinti—(adj.) small chitzi—(v.) sneeze choba—(complex word form) used in a formal greeting to the Ogier, meaning “to the humble one before you” chora—(n.) a construct from the Age of Legends, a beneficent tree choryat— (n. & adj.) five, a quantifier of material objects chorye— (n . & adj.) five, descriptive of the immaterial, such as ideas, arguments, or propositions choshih—(complex word form) used in a formal greeting to the Ogier, meaning “to the unworthy one before you” choss—(n.) something hauled away on farms, i.e., manure; spoken of by Sammael choutsin—(adj.) strange chukhar—(v. & adj.) shut cierto—(adj.) resolute, determined enduring; in certain contexts, is a temporal reference ciyat—(n.) price claddin—(adj.) tired clomak—(n.) lock cloriol—(n.) scale con—(n.) a small banner conagh—(n.) answer concion—(n.) summons conde—(n.) walker(s) conden—(v.) walk conje—(n.) a type of needle, thought of by Sammael cor—(n.) night Cor Darei—(n.) Night Spears: Aiel warrior society corda—(n.) the heart; that which is at the center Cordamora—(n.) Heart of the People: name of the palace in Maradon corea—(n.) musical instrument of the Age of Legends coreer—(n.) poisonous snake from the Age of Legends Corenne—(n.) the Return; a Seanchan concept corlm—(n.) a Seanchan exotic animal, looks like a large flightless bird with fur, a predator cosa—(n.) a creature from the Age of Legends that scampers up trees for protection; mentioned by Graendal cour—(n.) trap, container cour'souvra—(n.) mindtrap; used on the Forsaken cova—(n.) owner, one who owns covale—(n. & adj.) property; owned; used among the Seanchan for “slave(s)” c''uande''—(n.) a stress-induced condition that is often experienced as chest pain, i.e., anxiety cue, cuen—(prefix) refers to the heart cuebiyar—(n.) (my) heart; capitalized, it refers to the heart of a nation or people, or the heart of a ruler cuendar—(n. & adj.) heart (changes form when combined with other words or word segments) cuendillar—(n.) heartstone cueran—(n.) a building material; from a Semirhage point of view culieb—(n. & adj.) past cyn—(n. & adj.) last cyndane—(n.) last chance; name given to reincarnated Lanfear D d''—(prep.) of; belonging to; strong implications of ownership, or inferior position ''da—(n.) one; person; individual (neutral gender; male or female) daarlot—(n.) crime dabor—(n.) picture Da'concion—(n.) the Chosen Ones; Seanchan term da'covale—(n.) a person who is owned; a slave, according to Seanchan usage; this is the older form, usually replaced now simply by covale or “property” dada—(n.) father dadaranell—(n.) “father of ranges”; from Mafal Dadaranell, ancient name of Fal Dara dae—(adj.) complex; intricate; implications of delicacy; great dae'mar—(n.) an intricate or complex game, that requires a delicate touch dae'vin—(n.) treaty daes—(n.) many people; multitudes; implications of diversity, of milling (not a unified group of individuals) Daes Dae'mar—(n.) the Great Game ‘ also known as the Game of Houses literally, “Many People Game”or “the Complex Game that Uses Multitudes”; played in southern countries, particularly in Cairhien; some say developed by the Aes Sedai daghain—(n.) fear dahid—(n.) note dai—(n., v. & adj.) battle; struggle; strive daien—(n.) dancer of the old days; mentioned by Aran'gar Dai Shan—(n.) title for Lan; literally, “(Diademed) Battle Lord” daishar—(n.) glory (literally: “battle blood ”or “blood of battles”) dal—(n.) bowl, basin or vessel dalae—_(past part.) is paid dale—(v.) pay dali—(n.) clock dam—(v.) leash damane—(n.) leashed; used by the Seanchan to mean “leashed one” or “those who are leashed” (technically this would be da'damane, but would compress because of the overlapping sounds, to damane) dane—(n.) chance (variant is diane) dantor—(n.) theory dao—(n.) cord daori—(n.) hair cut by a Malkieri’s carneira and saved, woven into a cord dar—(adv.) forward (direction) dar—(n.) sister dar—(suffix) indicates the feminine darath—(n.) a type of fierce animal; from a Moghedien point of view darei—(n.) spears (plural of dareis); used by Aiel dareis—(n.) spear darm—(adj.) serious darshi—(v.) see Da'shain Aiel—(n.) literally: “People to Peace Dedicated” (sometimes shortened to “Da’shain”) da'tsang—(n.) despised one; one who is despised; used by Aiel de—(prefix) refers to an agent of action; (suffix) denotes negation deebo—(n. & adj.) brown dekhar—(adj.) political demandred—(n.) one who twists the blade; name of a Forsaken dena—(n.) song der—(n. prefix) master, as in a master of a craft; thus among the Seanchan, der'morat'raken is one who is advanced in the craft/skill of handling raken, one who trains others to handle them, and therefore a trainer of mo rat' raken; likewise, a der'sul'dam is one skilled enough to train those sul'dam who train and handle damane der—(prep.) from dera—(suffix) means “derived from” deshi—(suffix) denotes hundreds (yat/''ye'' suffix is dropped above the teens); e.g., chor'deshi = five hundred deshi—(n. & adj.) one hundred desta—(v.) stop desu—(n.) bed desyat—(adj.) ten; a quantifier of material objects desye—(adj.) ten; descriptive of the immaterial, such as ideas, arguments or propositions devor—(v.) ask devoriska—(rel. pron.) what was asked deyeniye—(n.) majesty dha——(n.) agony, anguish dhai—(adj.) pertaining to war or a great battle Dhai'mon—(n.) a Trolloc band; literally, scythes of war dhakdi—(n.) cloud(s) dhalen—(n.) money dhamel—(n.) shade Dha'vol—(n.) a Trolloc band; literally, sires of agony dhjin—(n.) terror or horror Dhjin'nen—(n.) a Trolloc band; literally, those who cause terror dhol—(n.) land dhub—(n.) ball diane—(n.) chance (var. of dane) diband—(adj.) dependent dibbuk—(n.) interest dieb—(n.) wind difrol—(n.) waste dillar—(suffix) means “stone” din—(n.) brother(s) din—(suffix) indicates masculine dinya—(v.) care diutic—(n.) tongue dival—(n.) light diy—(v.) sound diynen—(n.) sounder, one who produces a sound djanzei—(n., adj. & adv.) south do—(prep.) over doko—(pron. & adv.) where Do Miere A'vron—(n.) Watchers Over the Waves; literally: Over the Sea/Waves, Watchers domashita—(v.) warm(s) domorakoshi—(n.) language don—(suffix) denotes importance donde—(v.) ride; has to do with riding doon—(n. & adj.) black or very dark doorn—(adj.) thick doozhi— (b.) burst dor—(n. &. adj.) red dore—(n.) mountains dornat—(n.) a hunting critter thought of by Graendal doti—(n.) nut dovie—(adj.) relates to luck dovie'andi—(n.) dice dovienya—(n.) luck dred—(v.) twist drelle—(suffix) means river; water(s) of. drenni—(v.) turn drin—(n.) man/men/soldier(s) drosin—(n. & adj.) green drova—(n.) hag, beldam, old woman drovja—(adj.) of a beldam druna—(v.) push duadhe—(n.) water Duadhe Mahdi'in—(n.) Water Seekers; an Aiel warrior society dudhi—(n.) cow duente—(v.) holds/grips; has a hold/grip on dumki—(n.) army dvoyat—(adj.) two, a quantifier of mate rial objects dvoye—(adj.) two, descriptive of the immaterial, such as ideas, arguments or propositions dvoyn—(n. & adj.) second dyani—(adj.) natural dyu—(adv. & prep.) by dzigal—(adj.) flat E e''—(conj.) and ''einto—(n.) addition el—(prefix) added to the first name of a Malkieri queen; (suffix) denotes “hope”; e.g., Sammael ellis—(n.) sun Ellisande—(n.) the Rose of the Sun; literally Sunrose en—(suffix) makes plural·also derived from jenn to mean “true” era—(suffix) modifier meaning “blue ”as in seiera es—(suffix) denotes many, as in daes ethaantar—(v.) transport evierto—(v.) polish F fada—(adj.) sad faerstin—(n.) adjustment faile—(n.) falcon fakha—(v.) sail far—(prep.) of; also, an indication of mobility Far Aldazar Din—(n.) Brothers of the Eagle: Aiel warrior socie ty Far Dareis Mai—(n.) Maidens of the Spear: Aiel warrior society farhota—(n.) brass fear—(n.) night feia—(n.) speaker feiro—(v.) exchange feist—(v.) que stion fel—(poss. pron.) our fenter—(n.) verse feros—(n.) soil ferster—(n.) garden finin—(n.) nephew fintan—(n.) cup folyt—(adj.) able fonnai—(n.) place for—(n.) herd frait—(adj.) strong fringfran—(n.) cork furthadin—(n.) statement G ga—(v.) is gadhat—(n.) thread gadou—(v.) change gai—(n.) battle gaidin—(n.) brother to/of battle; Aes Sedai use this word for Warders gai'don—(n.) battle, but a key battle, that will win or lose a campaign or war gai'shain—(n.) Aiel word, meaning “those sworn to peace in battle” galamok—(n.) shirt gar—(n.) dagger or lethal device gara—(n.) a type of poisonous lizard from Aiel Waste garan—(adj.) solid gashi—(v.) profit gavane—(pron., adj. & adv.) what gemarisae—(v.) is made gemarise—(v.) make ghael—(suffix) pertains to brutes, beasts, monsters ghal—(v.) curve ghani—(n.) purpose ghar—(n.) venom or acid Ghar'ghael—(n.) a Trolloc band; literally, brutes of venom ghazh—(n.) chin gheuth—(v.) cry gheym—(n. & v.) measure ghiro—(adv.) thus ghleh—(n.) limit ghoba—(n.) the soul Ghob'hlin—(n.) a Trolloc band; literally, harvesters of souls Gho'hlem—(n.) a Trolloc band; literally, takers of souls gholam—(n.) one of the Shadowspawn; means “soulless” ghow—(adj.) hollow ghraem—(n.) the mighty, the all-powerful Ghraem'lan—(n.) a Trolloc band; literally, prized of the mighty ghul—(n.) pit or hole ghuni—(n. & v.) smoke· gidhi—(adj.) normal glasti—(adj.) even glimp—(n.) minute gobhat—(n.) plant gomaen—(n. & v.) attempt gorista—(v.) use gouql—(v.) look gozai—(n.) chest graedo—(v.) please graen—(n.) pleasure graendal—(n.) vessel of pleasure; name of a Forsaken greal—(n.) the power to channel griest—(n.) rail grolm—(n.) a fierce Seanchan animal used in battle gruget—(v.) stretch gubbel—(adj.) feeble gwiltor—(n.) wire gurupat—(n.) oath H haar—(n.) opinion habish—(n.) hearer hadori—(n.) a Malkieri headband hadzi—(v.) cause hael—(v.) lead hafi—(n.) part Hailene—(n.) a Seanchan term meaning forerunners, Those Who Come Before hakhel—(n.) nail hama—(n.) dancer(s); implies particular grace and fluidity, a stateliness Hama N'dore—(n.) Mountain Dancers: Aiel warrior society hanol—(n.) wound har(an)—(n.) hand harben—(v.) take harvo—(v.) pump hasta—(n.) paste hathi—(n.) muscle havokiz—(n.) invention hawali—(adj.) wide heatsu—(v.) join heesh—(adj.) smooth hei—(adv.) always heinst—(v.) send hessa—(n.) forgiveness hessalam—(n. & adj.) without forgiveness; name of a Forsaken hienisus—(n.) design hirato—(n.) space hlem—(suffix) means those who take hlin—(suffix) means those who harvest hochin—(n., adj. & adv.) east holubi—(n.) comfort hoba—(n.) oil hodifo—(adj.) responsible homa—(v.) offer hoptah—(n.) week hosiya—(v.) till hou'dabor—(n.) dream houghan—(n.) structure houma—(v.) sleep humat—(n.) existence hutsah—(n.) bucket I ibalets—(n.) thumb ikaat—(n.) wax illar—(suffix) pertains to stone imsoen—(n.) truth in—(suffix) creates plural form inda—(n.) girl inde—(n. & adv.) no or not; a general negation indemela—(n.) enemy ing—(suffix) indicates something of utmost importance iqet—(pron., adj. & adv.) this iro—(pron.) we isain——(v.) is; one form of “to be” isainde——(v. neg.) is no/is not/am no/am not (insistent; emphatic) isham——(n.) betrayer ishamae—(n.) betrayer of hope; name of a Forsaken ishar—(v.) betray ishavid—(n.) betrayal iska—(suffix) means “that which was” istor—(n.) fiction izaad—(n.) wool J -ja—(suffix) means “of” or “issued from” jaahni—(n.) reading jabro—(n.) tooth jalat—(n. & v.) burn jalbouk—(n.) kettle jalou—(v.) go jalid—(n.) heat jeade—(n.) finder jeade'en—(n.) true finder; name of Jain Farstrider's and Rand’s horse jegal—(n.) a scaled creature thought of by Sammael jemena—(v.) farm jenn—(adj. & adv.) true, truly, or even“only true”; implies that all others are false or fake jhabal—(n.) brush jheda—(adj.) exquisite; name of the royal palace of Ghealdan jhin—(n.) exaltation ji—(n.) honor ji'e'toh—(n.) honor and obligation; used by Aiel jobei—(n.) apparatus juma—(n.) worm jumara—(n.) one of Aginor's creations, mentioned by Sammael, that were intended to transform themselves; now called Worms in the Blight, full-grown but untransformed K kaarash—(n.) discovery kaarto—(n.) tax kadu—(n.) lip kaf—(n.) a caffeinated beverage, brewed from the roasted seed of a fruit-bearing shrub cultivated in the mountains of Seanchan kakamo—(adj.) quick kanjo—(n.) emotion kar—(suffix) means punishment through the nervous system karagaeth—(n.) punishment kardon—(n.) green-skinned fruit from a leafless spiny plant in Aiel Waste kasaar—(n.) order kashen—(n.) fork kathana—(v.) kick katien—(n.) size kazath—(v.) say kazka—(n.) grain keesh—(adv. & prep.) out keisa—(n.) jewel kelet—(n.) rod kelindun—(n.) general (milita ry rank) kesan—(n. & adj.) steel kesiera—(n.) jewelry worn on theforehead, such as that worn by Moiraine kesool—(n.) shoe ketvar—(n.) chain keymar—(n.) color khadi—(n.) bone khalig—(n.) history khamu—(n.) year khoop—(v.) blow khust—(adj.) dry kikola—(n.) list killo—(n.) pin kippat—(n.) ticket ki'sain—(n.) Malkieri woman’s forehead adornment kiserai—(n.) glory, honor Kiseran—(n.) a title Siuan used to address Loial, meaning “honorable one” kjasic—(adj.) an obscenity, spoken by Sammael kloye—(n.) bell Kno'mon—(n.) a Trolloc band; literally, scythes of devastation knotai—(n.) devastation, ruin koanto—(n.) learning Ko'bal—(n.) a Trolloc band; literally, circle of one, i.e., brotherhood ko'di—(n.) the Oneness, the void, or the flame and the void: a meditative state kodome—(n. & adv.) here koja—(n. & adv.) there komad—(adj.) mixed komalin—(adj.) weak komo—(v.) put kontar—(n.) board korero—(n.) discussion koudam—(n., adj. & adv.) west koult—(adv.) quite kovist—(n.) tail koyat— (ad j.) one, a quantifier of material objects koye—(adj.) one, descriptive of the immaterial, such as ideas, arguments or propositions koyn — (n ., adj. & adv.) first kozat—(n.) unit kramayage—(n.) development kramtor—(n.) store kriko—(n.) bird kritam—(adj.) tight kuruta—(n.) cart kuthli—(v.) laugh kutya—(n.) feeling L la—(n.) daughter laada—(adj.) long labani—(n.) reward lahdin—(n.) observation laero—(n.) flag lagien—(n.) town laido—(n.) summer lakevan—(n.) motion lal—(v.) have lam—(suffix) indicates a lack, being without lamena—(n.) frame lan—(adj.) prized or beloved lanfear—daughter of the night; name of a Forsaken lashite—(n.) meeting lato—(n.) angle lavakh—(n.) wood leagh—(n.) page leffal—(n.) stage lendha—(v.) fall lennito—(n. & adj.) military liede—(n.) neck lindhi—(n.) monkey lishno—(n.) trouble loftan—(n.) material logoth—(n.) place of waiti ng lopar—(n.) huge fighting exotic animal of the Seanchan lormae—(v.) is written lorme—(v.) write los—(n., adj. & adv.) forward loviyaga/''loviyagae''—(n.) memory/memories lyet—(v.) come M m''—(prefix) means “of" ''ma—(prefix) indicates importance ma—(v.) “you give" maani—(adv.) very maast—(adj.) necessary machin—(n.) destruction Machin Shin—(n.) “journey of destruction"; the Black Wind, a major threat in the Ways mad—(adj.) loud mael—(n.) hope mafal—(n.) mouth or pass Mafal Dadaranelt—(n.) “pass at the father of mountain ranges”; ancient name for Fal Dara magami—(n.) little uncle; what Amalisa called King Easar in private mageen—(n.) daisy mah'alleinir—(n.) he who soars; literally “seeking man of the stars”; the name Perrin gave to his Power-wrought hammer mahdi—(n.) seeker; used for leader of Tuatha'an caravan mahdi'in—(n.) seekers mahrha—(v.) paint mai—(n.) maiden(s) makitai—(n.) wheel mamai—(n. & adj.) future mamu—(n.) mother man—(adj.) related to blade/sword (“man” has the same root as “war”, “violence”, or “aggression”) mandarh—(n.) blade; name of Lan’s stallion Manetheren—(n.) mountain home; one of the Ten Nations manetherendrelle—(n.) waters of the mountain home manive—(v.) drive manivin—(n.) driving manshima—(n.) sword/blade manshimaya—(n.) my own sword mar—(n.) game maral—(adj.) destined marath—(prefix) indicates that something must be done, suggesting urgency; Seanchan word marath'damane—(n.) those who must be leashed/one who must be leashed; Seanchan term marcador—(n.) hammer marna—(v.) swim maromi—(v.) crush mashi—(n. & v.) love mashiara—(n.) my love; but a hopeless love, perhaps already lost; Lan to Nynaeve masnad—(n.) trade maspil—(n.) butter mastri—(n.) fish mat—(v.) control matuet—(adj.) important ma'vron—(n.) watchers of importance mawaith—(n.) reaction medan—(n.) sugar melaz—(n.) inn melimo—(n.) apple mera—(prep.) without; lacking Mera'din—(n.) the Brotherless; used by Aiel merwon—(adj.) boiling mesaana—(n.) teacher of lessons; name of one of the Forsaken mestani—(n.) lessons mestrak—(n.) necessity m'hael—(n.) leader (capitalized implies “Supreme Leader"; title Taim gave himself) mi—(poss. pron.) my mia—(pron.) me; myself Mia'cova—(n.) One Who Owns Me, My Owner; term used by Moghedien after she was enslaved by a mind trap miere—(n.) ocean/waves mikra—(n.) shame min—(adj.) little minyat—(adj.) eight, a quantifier of material objects minye—(adj.) eight, escriptive of the immaterial, such as ideas, arguments or propositions miou—(n.) cat mirhage—(n.) pain, or the promise or expectation of pain misain—(v.) am (insistent; emphatic) mist—(n. & adj.) middle mitris—(adj.) dirty modan—(n.) approval moghedien—(n.) a particular breed of spider; small, deadly poisonous and extremely reclusive; name of a Forsaken mokol—(n.) milk mon—(adj.) related to scythe moodi—(adj.) frequent mora—(n.) the people or a population morasu—(n.) morning morat—(n. prefix) handler/controller; i.e., one who handles or controls; used by the Seanchan (as in morat'raken, one who handles raken) mordero—(adj.) death moridin—(n.) a grave; tomb; also, the name of a Forsaken, for whom the word's meaning refers to death moro—(adv. & conj.) so mos—(adj., adv. & prep.) down mosai—(adj.) low mosiel—(v.) lower mosiev—(adj.) lowered or downcast motai—(n.) Aiel name for a sweet crunchy grub found in the Waste mourets—(n.) mushroom(s) mozhlit—(adj.) possible m'taal—(adj.) of stone muad—(n., adj. & adv.) foot/on foot/afoot muad'drin—(n.) infantry/footmen muaghde—(n.) meat mukhrat—(adj.) private mund—(adj.) high mustiel—(n.) sock mystvo—(n.) office N n—(prep. prefix) means “of” or “from” nabir—(n.) fire nachna—(n.) science nadula—(n.) force Nae'blis—(n.) title of Shai'tan's first lieutenant nag—(n.) day nagaru—(n.) snake nahobo—(adj.) full nahodil—(n.) cushion nai—(n.) knife, dagger, blade; a blade smaller than a sword's blade; can be used in modification also to mean “stabbing” nais—(v.) smell naito—(n.) flame nak—(pron.) who nakhino—(n.) month n'am—(adj.) beautiful naparet—(adj.) parallel nar'baha—(n.) traveling boxes; nardes—(n.) thought narfa—(adj.) foolish nasai—(n., v. & adj.) wrong nausig—(n.) boat navyat—(adj.) nine, a quantifier of material objects navye—(adj.) nine, descriptive of the immaterial, such as ideas, arguments or propositions nayabo—(n.) prison n'baid—(adj.) automatic n'dore—(adj.) of/from the mountains neb—(n.) mist nedar—(n.) tusked water pig found in the Drowned Lands neidu—(adj.) new neisen—(adv.) why nemhage—(n.) distribution nen—(suffix) like adding “er” to an English verb, indicating one who or that which does, or those who cause nesodhin—(prep.) through; through this; through it ni—(prep.) for niende—(adj.) lost nieya—(v.) step ninte—(poss. pron.) your (used more formally than “''ninto''") ninto—(poss. pron.) your nirdayn—(n.) hate no—(conj.) but no—(pron.) me nob—(v.) cut nodavat—(n.) produce nolve—(v.) give nolvae—(v.) is given nor — (n.) cutter or slicer no'ri—(n.) ancient game now called stones norvenne—(n.) account nosane—(v.) speak nothru—(n.) noseliterally, “fool box”; used by Sammael noup—(adj. & adv.) only nupar—(n.) base, as in bottom or nush—(adj.) deep nyala—(n.) country nye—(adv.) again Nym — (n.) a construct from the Age of Legends, a being who has beneficial effects on trees and other living things O· o''—(adj.) a ''ob—(conj.) or obaen—(n.) a musical instrument of the Age of Legends obanda—(n.) door obidum—(n.) spade obiyar—(n.) position obrafod—(n.) view obram—(n.) impulse ocarn—(n.) toe odashi—(n.) weather odi—(pron. & adj.) some odik—(n.) secretary oghri—(n.) sky ohimat—(n.) comparison olcam—(n.) tin olesti—(n.) pants olghan—(n.) drawer olivem—(n.) pencil olma—(n. & adj.) poor ombrede—(n. & v.) rain on—(suffix) denotes plural form onadh—(n.) arch onguli—(n.) ring onir—(n.) star(s) oosquai—(n.) a distilled spirit; used by Aiel orcel—(n.) pig ordeith—(n.) wormwood; name taken by Padan Fain among the Whitecloaks orichu—(n. & v.) plow orobar—(n.) danger ortu—(adj.) open orvieda—(v.) print osan—(adj.) left-hand or left-side osan'gar—(n.) left-hand dagger; name of a Forsaken ospouin—(n.) hospital ost—(prep.) on otiel—(n.) sponge otou—(n. & adj.) top otyat—(adj.) four, a quantifier of material objects otye—(adj.) four, descriptive of the immaterial, such as ideas, arguments or propositions ounadh—(n.) wine ovage—(n.) window o'vin—(n.) a promise; agreement ozela—(n.) goat P paathala—(n.) operation pad—(adj., adv. & prep.) up padgi—(v.) lift pakita—(v.) twist palatu—(n.) word panatt—wash panjami—(n.) society pantae—(n.) business panyat—(adj.) six, a quantifier of material objects panye—(adj.) six, descriptive of the immaterial, such as ideas, arguments or propositions papp—(n.) fact parano—(n. & adj.) coward; base orlow in pejorative sense parikesh—(n.) leather pas—(pron.) none pashren—(n.) scissors pastien—(v.) protest patomi—(n.) potato patra—(n. & adv.) then peast—(n.) payment pecara—(n.) tree having pale, wrinkled fruit in Aiel Waste pedalen—(n.) expansion pentor—(v.) mass pepa—(n.) paper perant—(adv.) together perit—(n., adj. & v.) equal perol—(n.) pen pi—(suffix) indicates numerical teens; e.g., navyat'pi or navye'pi= nineteen pierskoe—(n.) peach piesa—(n.) meaning unknown; the name of Leya's horse pinchota—(n.) stocking pinikar—(n.) line pistit—(n.) whistle pistita—(v.) whistle pizar—(n.) ant platip—(n. & adj.) present platto—(n.) detail plean—(adj. & adv.) much ploushin—(n. & adj.) square po—(conj.) because pochivat—(v.) start poldar—(adj.) skinny polov—(n.) shelf potadi—(n.) debt potsa—(n.) collar poulam—(n.) boot(s) pranent—(n.) tendency prashat—(n.) process prasta—(n.) idea prato—(adj.) such p''ravilam''—(adj.) regular probita—(v.) drink procol—(n.) map profel—(v.) test proyago—(n.) experience ptash—(n.) effect punia—(v.) may punta—(n.) number purtah—(n., adj. & adv.) enough purvene—(n.) horn pyast—(n.) throat Q qaato—(n.) cake qaiset—(pron., adj. & adv.) same qamir—(n.) silk qen—(adv. & conj.) when qinar—(n.) niece R rabat—(v.) manage rabdo—(adj.) sudden raf—(v.) fly ragha—(adj., adv. & prep.) near rah a — ( n . & adj.) free(dom), having liberty rahien—(n.) dawn Rahien Sorei—(n.) Dawn Runners: Aiel warrior society rahtsi—(n.) authority rahvin—(n.) “promise of freedom”; name of a Forsaken raia—(n.) air rainn—(n.) kennel raken—(n.) a large flying exotic animal of the Seanchan rakh—(n., adj. & adv.) back ramay—(n.) table ranell—(n.) mountain range(s) ranzak—(n. & v.) guide raqit—(v.) shake rastra—(n.) road ravad—(n.) street raya—(poss. pron.) mine; my own rema'kar—(n.) energy whip; a weapon from the Age of Legends remath—(n. & v.) whip rennen—(n.) cook renni—(v.) cook rensal—(n.) kitchen restar—(adj.) medical rhadiem—(v.) prepare (insistent)· rhaul—(n.) rice rhiod—(n.) a world or land rhub—(n.) a sinall piece Rhyagelle—(n.) Those Who Come Home, or the Homecomers; a Seanchan term rieht—(n.) balance rimbai—(n.) berry risor—(v.) trick roban—(n.) oven rodinat—(n.) relation roedane—(v.) hit (past tense) roedna—(v.) bite ronagh—(n.) slope roscher—(adj.) separate rouyte—(n.) mark rulli—(adj.) round rumpo—(v.) drop runyat—(n.) weight S sa—(prefix) used to indicate the superlative sa—(adv. & prep.) in saa—(n.) a tiny black fleck that moves across a Forsaken's eyes when the True Power is accessed; increases the more True Power is used saana——(.n.) teacher sa'angreal—(n.) a device, stronger than angreal, that enhances the power to channel saantar——(.n.) teaching sa'blagh—(n.) library safar——(.n. & adj.) white sag——(.n.) time sagain——(.n.) it is time. sahlan——(.n.) attention sai—(adj. prefix) related to power saidar——(.n.) the female side of the Power saidin—(n.) the male side of the Power sain—(v.) is saizo—(v.) request salidien—(n.) humor samid—(v.) band samma—(n.) destroyer; blinder Samma N'Sei—(n.) Eye Blinders sammael—(n.) destroyer of hope; name of a Forsaken sanasant—(n.) knowledge santhal—(n.) industry sar—(pron.) she sara—(n.) a dance sast—(adv.) almost scrup—(adv. & prep.) between se—(pron.) themselves se—(pron.) it(self) sedai—(n.) servant(s) seel—(n.) amusement segade—(n.) spiny leathery plant with white blossoms in Aiel Waste seia—(n.) eye(s); in those forms where it combines, becomes sei Seia Doon—(n.) Black Eyes: Aiel warrior society Sei'cair—(n.) Aiel title for Perrin; literally, “golden eyes" Seiera—(n.) name of Min's mare; name of a flower known in Baerlon as “blue-eye” sei'mosiev—(adj.) literally means (of) lowered or downcast eyes, indicates loss of face or honor; used by Seanchan sei'taer—(adj.) (of) straight or level eyes; used by the Seanchan regarding having or gaining face semirhage——(.n.) the promise of pain itself, or one who embodies the promise of pain; name of a Forsaken sene—(adv.) as/like; (v.) to like seren—(adj.) stubborn; obstinate serenda—(n.) stubborn one; also, name of the palace of the King of Amadicia, outside Amador serenla—(n.) stubborn daughter; an Old Tongue name given Min by Siuan sha—(n.) noise shaani—(n.) quality shadar—(n.) shadow Shadar Logoth—(n.) Shadow’s Waiting, or Where the Shadow Waits; name of the city Aridhol that became tainted with evil Shadar Nor—(n.) name given to Latra Posae meaning “Cutter (or Slicer) of the Shadow” shae—(n.) dog shae'en—(n.) dogs Shae'en M'taal—(n.) Stone Dogs: Aiel warrior society shaek—(n.) house shaendi—(n.) aunt shaff—(n.) condition shai—(n.) woman shaidar—(n. & adj.) dark, as in pitch-darkness of night; indication of evil or wrong Shaidar Haran—(n.) Hand of the Dark: name of an “extreme” Myrddraal shaiel—(n.) she/the woman who is dedicated; Tigraine's Aiel name shain—(n.) peace Shai'tan—(n.) name of the Dark One sha'je—(n.) a type of duel in ancient Qal; mentioned by Semirhage shak—(pron., adj. & adv.) any sha'mad—(n.) literally, “loud noise”; thunder Sha'mad Conde—(n.) Thunder Walkers: Aiel warrior society shama—(n.) a musical instrument of the Age of Legends shambayan—(n.) chamberlain; man in charge of securing provisions and supplies; a Borderlands term shan—(n.) lord shanna'har—(n.) Saldaean anniversary marriage celebration shao—(v.) jump shar—(n.) blood; bloodline; refers to descent rather than blood in the veins, i.e., heritage sha'rah—(n.) an ancient strategy game consisting of a black and white piece called Fisher, a black and white 13 X 13 square board, 33 red pieces and 33 green pieces shari—(n.) plural of shar shatayan—(n.) chatelaine; female in charge of ordering servants and running the household; Borderlands term shaval—(n. & adj.) linen Shayol Ghul—(n.) Doom Pit Sh'boan—(n.) empress; Sharan term Sh'botay—(n.) empress's consort; Sharan term sheen—(n.) bringers of, or those who exemplify something sheikar—(adj.) bright shen—(n.) band or group; brother(hood) Shen an Calhar—(n.) The Band of the Red Hand; originally a legendary Manetheren fighting force from the Trolloc Wars; name adopted by Mat's soldiers shi—(suffix) denotes multiples of ten (yat/''ye'' suffix is dropped above the teens); e.g., suk'shi = seventy shiatar—(n. & adj.) iron shin—(n.) journey shitak—(adj.) different shodet—(n.) comb shost—(n.) knee shoufa—(n.) dust veil; used by the Aiel shuk—(n.) health shukri—(adj.) healthy sich—(n.) bag sidama—(n.) radiance sidhat—(n.) example simp—(adj.) thin sin—(n. & pron.) he or man sind—(adv.) never siswai—(n.) spear siswai'aman—(n.) spear(s) of the dragon; term used by the Aiel slagh—(adj.) bent sleesh—(n.) dress smoog—(n.) steam so—(n.) thing or entity sob—(conj.) if sobel—(n.) button soe—(n.) truth Soe'feia—(n.) Seanchan Truthspeaker, Speaker of the Truth soende—(v.) carry soetam—(n.) great rat found in the Drowned Lands sofor—(n.) a vehicle having steering planes so'jhin—(n.) “a thing of exaltation”; Seanchan hereditary upper servants of the blood; also freely translated as “a height among lowliness ”or “both sky and valley” soovri—(n.) behavior sor—(n. & adj.) work(ing) sorbe—(v.) run sora—(n.) life sorda—(n.) a distinct species of ratfound in the Aiel Waste sorei—(n.) runner(s) soudhov—(n.) cabbage souk—(n.) bee souvra—(n.) mind souvraya—(comb.) literally, “my own mind” sovin—(n.) hands; unmodified, “hands that are open and empty” Sovin Nai—(n.) Knife Hands: Aiel warrior society sovya—(adj.) another/any other spashoi—(n.) taste spiat—(v.) help spillon—(n.) disease spondat—(adj.) early spotsu—(n.) bridge s'redit—(n.) Seanchan name for boar-horses staba—(n. & adj.) copper staera—(n.) copper scraping stick for the sweat-tent among the Aiel stedding—(n.) an Ogier homeland and place of sanctuary sterpan—(n.) sex stobur—(n.) stem straviant—(n.) insurance streith—(n. & adj.) a textile from the Age of Legends that changed color according to the wearer's emotions stripo—(n.) wing suchan—(n.) growth sukyat—(adj.) seven, a quantifier of material objects sukye—(adj.) seven, descriptive of the immaterial, such as ideas arguments or propositions sul—(v.) hold sul'dam—(n.) leash holder, holder of the leash (literally: hold—leash); a Seanchan term sulwed—(n.) substance sunatien—(n.) education suravye—(n.) peace sursa—(n.) sticks used to eat in Arad Doman suzain—(adj.) false svayor—(n.) soap swabel—(n.) glove syndon—(n.) birth sysyn—(n.) brain szere—(adj.) lower T ta—(n.) related to the Pattern ta'maral'ailen—(n.) web of destiny (around those who are ta’veren); literally, pattern destined before; a term used by the Ogier taak—(adv.) yes taal—(n. & adj.) stone taberan—(n.) digestion taer—(adj.) straight, level or steady; also forthright, straightforward tahni—(adj.) clean tai—(adj.) true (plural is tain) Tai'daishar—(n.) Lord of Glory (literally, the True Glory or True Blood of Battle); also, the name of Rand's horse tain—(adj.) plural of tai Tain Shari—(n.) True Bloods: Aiel warrior society tai'shar—(n.) true blood; used, e.g., in Tai'shar Manetheren! True Blood of Manetheren! (a greeting of honor used in the Borderlands) taishite—(v.) favor tamu—(n.) stamp j tan—(n. & adj.) sovereign tana—(v.) get tanilji—(n.) insect tar—(n.) tower tarasin—(n.) tower of man; name of palace in Ebou Dar tarbun—(n.) hat tarmon—(adj.) final, last, ultimate Tarmon Gai'don—(n.) the Last Battle (has passed into everyday use; no longer italicized); from the Prophecies of the Dragon Tar Valon—(n.) literally, “tower that guards" tashi—(adj.) ready taskel—(n.) reason tasu—(v.) make tatatoun—(n.) instrument tati—(n.) voice ta'''veren—(n.) those who cause the fabric of the Pattern to bend around them, changing the weave; literally, “pattern, those who alter or are tied to" ''tcheran—(n.) an ancient game, having a board and pieces called High Counselor, Counselors and Spires tebout—(adj.) probable tefara—(n.) record Tel'aran'rhiod—(n.) The Unseen World, World of Dreams; a term used by Aes Sedai telio—(adj.) transparent ter—(prefix) refers to a limited or specific application ter'angreal—(n.) a tool made to perform a specific function using the One Power; some require channeling to energize, others not terta—(v.) rub tezra—(adj.) gray thamel—(adj.) young, or pertaining to youth thaz—(prep.) at theini—(n.) trousers thorain—(n.) loss thorat—(n.) coat ti—(prep.) to tia—(prep.) to; to the tiel—(adv. & prep.) about tiest—(n.) head tiganza—(n.) Tinkers' dance timari—(n.) skin t'ingshen—(n.) treebrother; a compound word that is used in a formal address to an Ogier, which literally means “to you – representative of something most important (i.e., the tree) – in brotherhood” tinto—(n.) wall tipakati—(n.) selection tippat—(n.) plate tirast—(v.) pull t'mat—(n.) a red fruit, from the Aiel Waste toh—(n.) obligation/duty; a term used by Aiel tolin—(adj.) stiff tom—(prep.) among tongel—(n. & adj.) secret toopan—(adj.) short topito—(n.) direction to'raken—(n.) a huge, exotic flying animal of the Seanchan torian—(n. & adj.) silver torkat—(v.) touch torm—(n.) Seanchan exotic animal, a cross between a horse-sized cat and a lizard torreale—(n., adj. & adv.) north totah—(adj. & adv.) far toulat—(n.) copy tovya—(v.) roll trefon—(n.) system treyat—(adj.) three, a quantifier of material objects treye—(adj.) three, descriptive of theimmaterial, such as ideas, arguments or propositions tsag—(interjection) bollocks; an obscenity uttered by Sammael tsang—(adj.) despised tsatsi—(n.) bottle tsinas—(n. & v.) brake tsingu—(n. & v.) honor tsorovan—(n.) a storm, or a smaller storm Tsorovan'm'hael—(n.) Storm Leader; the name Taim gave Asha’man Gedwyn tuatha—(n.) traveler; one who moves from place to place; can be a vagabond Tuatha'an—(n.) the Traveling People tuhat—(suffix) denotes thousands (yat/''ye'' suffix is dropped above teens); e.g., tre'tuhat= three thousand tuhat—(adj.) one thousand tumasen—(adj.) safe tumerest—(n.) bulb tunga—(n.) point tyagani—(n.) respect tyaku—(v.) keep U ubriva—(n.) surprise ubunto—(n.) animal udiya—(adj.) clear uglat—(v.) smash uiwa—(adj.) good uldatein—(n.) division umeil—(v.) seem undacar—(n.) plane ungost—(n.) finger unyat—(adj. & adv.) late upendar—(n.) net urkros—(n.) egg ursta—(v.) fix urstae—(adj.) fixed usont—(n.) tray uttat—(v.) slip uvaal—(n.) leg V vaakaja—(n.) sense vadin—(n.) bar/barrier vaeku—(v.) station vaesht—(n. & conj.) while vakar—(v.) move valdar—(n.) guard Valdar Cuebeyari—(n.) the Heart Guard; literally, the Guard of the Heart (of the Nation/People/Land) valon—(v.) guard varkol—(n.) sheep varma—(n.) ray vartan—(n.) glass vasen—(n.) arrow vasen'cierto—(n.) arrow of time; idiomatic phrase which literally means “arrow enduring” vastri—(n. & v.) rule vavaya—(n.) flight veel—(n.) ink velach—(n.) receipt velin—(n.) feather velu—(v.) end veren—(n.) those who cause change or are tied to veshan—(n.) way vesna—(n.) spring vetan—(n.) seed vezo—(n.) chalk vhool—(n.) basket viboin—(n.) pocket vid—(prep.) with vidhel—(n.) law vidnu—(v.) sort viliso—(v.) fold vin—(n.) promise vlafael—(n.) government vlagh—(n.) field vodish—(n. & v.) judge vokosh—(n.) hair vol—(n.) father(s) or sire(s), specific to a male who has used brutal means, i.e., a rapist vovok—(n.) wolf vraak—(v.) drain vrang—(adj.) cruel vream—(n.) shock vron—(n.) watcher(s) vronne—(v.) watch vyashak—(n.) organization vyavi—(n.) writing vyen—(v.) fade vyropat—(n., adj., adv. & prep.) opposite W wabunen—(n.) connection wadlian—(adj.) simple wafal—(n. & adj.) hanging wagg—(n.) nerve wahati—(n.) porter waji—(n. & adv.) now wakaput—(n.) ship wanda—(v.) match wansho—(n.) builders; Shienaran term for the Ogier wapro—(v.) cover warat—(n.) branch washdor—(adj.) wise wastin—(n.) spoon watari—(n.) decision wek—(prep.) off weladhi—(n.) family welakai—(n. & adv.) tomorrow werstom—(n.) food whado—(adj.) fertile whakatu—(v.) increase whandin—(n.) event whudra—(n. & v.) regret widon—(adv., prep. & conj.) after wishti—(n.) sign witapa—(n.) meal wixi—(n.) pot worshi—(n.) machine wot—(pron. & adj.) that woudem—(adj.) loose wuseta—(n.) card X xazzi—(adj.) rough xelt—(adj.) sharp xentro—(n.) sand xeust—(n.) side xurzan—(n.) representative Y ya—(suffi.x) means “my own” yaanaho—(n.) competition yaati—(adj.) physical yabbeth—(adj.) common yabedin—(n.) committee yak—(conj.) than yalait—(n. & adj.) expert yalu—(n. & v.) name yamar—(n.) edge yappa—(adj.) kind yasipa—(v.) rest yatanel—(n.) story yaso—(adj.) cheap yazpa—(n. & v.) snow ye—(pron.) I (sometimes used as an exclamatory fragment) yedcost—(n.) brick yeel—(n.) carriage yekko—(n.) dust yohini—(v.) damage youna—(v.) let youst—(n.) ice yugol—(adj.) broken yuntar—(n.) boy Z zafar—(adj.) yellow zalfi—(v.) complete zahert—(adj.) elastic zalabadh—(n.) pipe zaleen—(adj.) soft zamon—(n.) total darkness zanda—(n. & adj.) cold zanzi—(adj.) happy zara—(n.) a board game played by followers of the Dark One, the pieces of which are live human beings zarin—(n.) degree zavilat—(n.) will zazit—(conj.) though zela—(n.) salt zeltain—(n.) need zemai—(n.) a staple grain, from the Aiel Waste zemliat—(n.) parcel zemya—(n.) room zengar—(adj.) narrow zheshi—(n.) argument zhoh—(n.) hook zhoub—(n.) earth zialin—(adj.) certain zinik—(n.) stitch zintabar—(n.) poison· zipan—(n.) powder zladtar—(n.) market zomara—(n.) zombie—like creations of Aginor, used as servants zoppen—(adj.) wet zurye—(n.) grass zyntam—(n.) error This is a list of Old Tongue words and their meanings. A *a: of *aan: one *aan'allein: one man *a'dam : leash that binds damane (lit. of those who are leashed). *aes: all *aesdaishar: glory to all *aethan: shields *aiel: dedicated ones *ain: is *ajah: informal or temporary group of people gathered together for a common purpose or goal, or by a common set of beliefs (also see Ajah) *akein: swallow *al: the or of the *al': son of or lord *alantin: brother *alcair: the golden *al'cair'raheinallen: The Hill of the Golden Dawn (former name of Cairhien) *aldazar: the eagle *aldieb: westwind (literally "The wind" - the Westwind must be the most important one ) *algai: fighters *algai'd'siswai: = The Fighters of the Spear *algode: cloth used to make Wise One shawls *alin: west *allein: man *allen: hill *allende: (adj.) forward *aman: dragon *an: of the; also pluralization of a word *ansoen: lies; (loosely) fiction *aran: right; right-handed; of the right *asa: you *asha'man : guardian (of truth and justice) *ashan: sword *ashandarei: sword-spear (a long polearm with a straight, standard sword length blade for the end: see Naginata) *aso: it *atha: person (normally used atha'an; "person of" or "people of") *aven: call *avende: tree *avendesora: Tree of Life *a'vron: watchers *ay: daughter of *ayende: release; freedom B *baha: box * baijan: attack *bekkar: blood *be'lal: envious C *ca: do *cab: free *caba: horse *caba'donde: a horse to ride *caba'drin: cavalry *caballein: free man *cadin'sor: work clothes *cair: gold, golden *cal: red *caldazar: red eagle (symbol of Manetheren) *calhar: red hand *calichniye: welcome *ca'lyet: do come *car: chief (plural: carn) *car'a'carn: chief of chiefs *carai: for the honor of *carneira: first (refers to first lover in the Borderlands) *cha: talon *chalinda: sweet girl *con: banner *concion: summons *conje: type of needle *cor: night *corenne: return *cour: trap *cour'souvra: mind trap *cova: owner, one who owns *covale: property, owned *cue: heart (bodily organ) *cuebiyar: heart, or my heart, in the sense of spirit or soul (plural: cuebiyari) *Cuebyiar: the Heart, as in the heart or soul of a nation/people, its spirit or morale *cuendillar: heartstone *cueran: of the heart *cyndane: last chance D *d': of *da: one who is; those who are *da'covale: slave (lit. one who is property) *da'es: great (possibly lit. "one who is all") *daes dae'mar : Great Game; game of games, game of houses. *daemar: game *daghain: fear *dai: battle *daien: a type of dancer (literal unknown) *dai shan: battle lord *daishar: glory *dal: bowl *damane: one who is leashed *dar: sister; also denotes feminine aspects *dareis: spear (plural: darei) *da'shain: peaceful one *da'tsang: despised one *de: sun *der: master (trainer, animal handler) or experienced *der'morat: master handler *der'sul'dam: master leash holder *Deyenieye: Majesty *dieb: wind *din: brother; also denotes masculine aspects *diynen: sounder (as in a person who causes a sound from an instrument) *diynen'd'ma'purvene: sounder of the horn *do: over *domashita: warms *domorakoshi: language *donde: to ride *doon: black *dor: red *dore: dancer *dornat: a creature who hunts (lit. translation unknown) *dovie'andi: dice *dovienya: luck *drelle: river, river of *drin: soldiers *duadhe: water *duente: holds *dyu: by E *e: and *en: of the *ellisande: rose of the sun *era: blue *es: all F *faile: falcon *far >: (plural) of the *fear: night G *ga: is *gai: battle *gaidin: warder (lit brother of battle) *gai'shain: pledged to peace in battle *gavane: what H *hailene: forerunners; those who come before *hama: mountain *har: hand *haran: hand of *hei: always I *imsoen: truth; (loosely) non-fiction *inde: no; not *iro: we *isain: is *isainde: is not *isha: betrayer J *je: sharp point, edge *jeade'en: true finder *jegal: a scaled animal *jenn: true (possibly true among imposters) *ji: honor K *kardon: cardoon (a type of artichoke) *kiserai: glory *Kiserai ti Wansho: Glory to the Builders *kjasic: an expletive, literal meaning unknown *ko'di: The Void or The Oneness *kodome: here L *la: daughter *logoth: waiting place *los: (verb) advance, forward *lyet: come M *ma : (prefix) ultimate form, quintessence, or deepest essence *mael: hope *mahdi: seeker *mah'alleinir: he who soars *mai: maiden *man: sharp edge (related to a sword or blade) *mandarb: blade *mane: leash; leashed *manetheren: mountain home *manshima: sword *maral'ailen: web *marath: must, those who must be *marath'damane: those who must be leashed *ma'vron: watchers of importance *mashiara: beloved of heart, or, love lost *mera: lacking; without (suffix) *mera'din: brotherless *m'hael: leader *mi, mia: my *miere: ocean; (loosely) waves *misain: am *moghedien: spider *morat: handler (as in animal handler) *mordero: death *moridin: a grave or tomb *Moridin: the grave (as in Death) *mosiev: downcast; lowered *m'taal: stone *muad: foot *muad'drin : infantry, foot soldiers *muaghde: meat N *nai: knife *nar'baha: fool box *niende: lost *ninte, ninto: your *no: me *nor: cutter, slicer *no'ri: go (the board game) *nosane: speak O *ordeith: wormwood *osan: left; of the left *osen: east *oosquai: distilled liquor made from zemai or corn P *pas: none *pecara: a type of nut found in the Aiel Waste *purvene: horn R *rahien: dawn *rhadiem: prepare *rhyagelle: those who come home S *sa: in *sag or sagain: time *sai: True Source *sam: destroyer *se: themselves *sedai: servants *sei: eyes *seia: eyes *seiera: blue eyes *sene: as, like *seren: stubborn *shadar: shadow *shae: dog *shaidar: shadow, darkness (as a conscious entity) *shaiel: she who is dedicated *shain: peace; peaceful *shan: lord *shar: blood *shatayan: chatelaine *shen: band (of people) *shoufa: dustveil *siswai: spear *soe'feia: truth speaker *so'jhin: a height among lowness; (loosely) both sky and valley *sora: life *sorda: rat *sorei: runner *souvra: mind *souvraya: my mind *sovin: knife *sovya: another *su: son *sul: controller *sur: daughter *sul'dam : damane controller *sursa: chopsticks T *ta: destiny *taer: straight or level *tar: tower *tarmon: final or last *tai: true *tel'aran'rhiod: unseen world; world of dreams *ti, tia: to *t'ingshen: treebrother *t'mat: tomato *toh: obligation *tsang: despised *tovya: roll (dice) *tsorovan: storm *tua: travel V *vadin: bar, barrier *val: guard *valdar: guardian *vron: watcher W *wansho: builders Y *ye: I Z *zemai: corn External Links *The Old Tongue Dictionary Category:Old Tongue Category:Glossary